


染色

by 言少 (momingyanshao)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momingyanshao/pseuds/%E8%A8%80%E5%B0%91
Summary: 【综漫bl】風立ちぬ、いざ生きめやもby言少家教爷爷篇番外设定纯洁如白纸的言。初代giotto知道言是暗杀部队首领。
Relationships: giotto | vongola primo/阿言
Kudos: 5





	染色

**Author's Note:**

> 《染色》by言少【彭格列初代giotto23岁×未成年暗杀部队首领言12岁】  
> 剧情严重ooc。你也可以理解为初代×你的文。主角言是男的男的重点说三遍！

“墓森，我问你对喜欢的之间该做什么？”单纯的言即使做了彭格列的暗部首领也对感情方面一片空白。

“你只要这样……然后这样……”墓森一本正经的跟他讲着成人的事情。言原本不红的脸被她说的从头红到脚。

“一定要怎么干嘛？”言有些不好意思的反问。得到的是墓森肯定的点头。

当晚giotto和往常一样在办公室里面看文件，G他们都去忙自己事情去了留着giotto在总部。总部里面一片寂静……

直到“叩叩”的敲门声“请进。”原本低着看文件的giotto抬起来头看向门口。“gio，是我”言从门后露出脑袋。“怎么了，阿言为什么不进来呢？”原来是阿言啊，giotto松了口气把文件收拾好放在一边。

“那个……”giotto发现阿言迟迟没有进门再次望向门口，就看见言扭捏的抱着枕头穿着他的大衬衫光着小腿站在他面前。giotto坐在办公桌前看着他“手下”等着他的下文。

“那个最喜欢boss了，所……所以请把boss的第一次交给我吧！”言像下定了决心一样说出来。“！！！！那个阿言啊，话可以说清楚吗？你所说的第一次是指什么？”被突然言的话击中心脏，鼻子有点热giotto一手捂住鼻子确定没流出来，然后招呼言过来。“当然是亲亲啊～听说初吻很重要的”天真无邪的眼神有些迷离不好意思和giotto对视，手指紧张的抱着胸前的枕头。“那咳咳请开始你的表演～”对上言那种稚嫩表情，脸上有点烧的慌撇开头去不看他。

但是还是忍不住去看言，不看还好他接下的动作giotto吓了一跳，只见言把抱着的枕头放在一边宽大衬衫敞开着里面什么都没有穿，包括内裤！！月光照在他雪白的皮肤上，要命。这些都不算什么“阿言！！！你知道你在干嘛？”就看见言红扑扑的小脸一脸正经的解开giotto的裤子掏出他性器“当然是亲亲啊？”用一脸无辜的小眼神歪着脑袋，然后又象征性伸出小舌头色情的舔着giotto的性器前端“唔嗯……”giotto捂住嘴强忍住呻吟，言现在真的超级犯规啊，要命。

见giotto没有阻止意思，更大胆伸出舌头舔性器的柱身，性器被舔的上面青经浮现前端开始冒津液“啊，液体？”言连忙含住前端吮吸“嗯啊……”giotto按住言的头套弄，性器在他嘴里越来越大“呜呜嗯……”言难受的留下生理眼泪看眯着眼睛，抓着giotto的衣服。直到giotto射出处精“咳咳咳……唔出来好多……”精液射了言满嘴还有少许喷在稚嫩的脸上，用年幼的皮囊干着色情的事情言舔了一口嘴角多余的精液。

“是谁，告诉你这样亲亲的？嗯？”giotto捏住言的下巴，让他正视自己。giotto现在只想把言按在自己身下狠狠操一顿，却很想知道到底是谁告诉言的。“唔，是墓森。怎么了boss不喜欢这样的亲亲吗？”言有些委屈。“喜欢，但是阿言想不想知道大人的亲亲呢。”勾起嘴角试图诱导言舔着他的耳蜗“嗯我想跟boss更亲密一点”纯洁的脸上还粘着精液多了几分可疑的红晕。

“好的，给你体验一下大人版亲亲哦”giotto抱起言到自己腿上让他跨坐在自己身上，一只手套弄言的小性器，另一只手插入他的小穴“哎嗯嗯啊……”言惊讶挺立脊背，giotto的手指打算玩弄小穴发现已经湿润的一塌糊涂，疑惑啃咬着言抬起的脖颈“嗯阿言？后面怎么这么湿”“嗯阿……啊啊嗯来之前好紧张，啊啊不知道为什么后面止不住的流……”言被刺激的口水来不及咽下津液顺着嘴角滑落。

真的是，giotto把言按在办公桌子上，掏出自己的性器对准言的小穴一插到底“嗯啊啊啊啊……不要……为什么……嗯阿”言被迫抬起屁股接受抽插“阿言，你的这里变得很软哦。你来摸摸看”抓住他的手往他们连接处摸“啊啊啊好痛……不要……已经啊啊不行了……”giotto的性器进的更里面了，骗人的这样里面变得好舒服。前面的小性器继续被套弄已经喷出精液撒在身上但是还是被继续套弄。

“那里嗯啊呼……不行……这里……不可以唔”呻吟声被giotto吻住“尽情的叫出来也没有关系的”giotto的话语蛊惑着言，“啊啊……那样的……话嗯啊”giotto的性器好大在我的里面“被我侵犯到内脏的感觉如何？高兴吗？”giotto用舌头勾出言的舌头搅拌“哎啊……哎哈阿……”

我被boss侵犯这身体侵……犯，好舒服，什么啊，我简直就像一个女孩子一样“索性就做我的女人怎么样，嗯？”“啊啊啊唔，不要……已经啊啊嗯呀，要坏掉了”giotto狠狠的往更深出顶顶，身前的小性器射了好多的精液溅在脸上桌子的白纸上。

“这里是属于我的地方哦”抚摸着言的小腹，操的小腹鼓鼓的“啊不行啊啊嗯啊啊……出来又要出来了啊啊”言双手捂住自己的小性器精液止不住的往外流“这里舒服吗？就这样射在里面生个属于我的孩子怎么样”言发现自己的性器捂不住往外流的精液，拽着giotto的衣服“boss嗯啊啊……不行不……不要在顶了……”在言的尖叫和giotto的低吼中，射进阿言的体内深处。

giotto把他的精液涂抹言的全身。言伸手摸自己的下体，浑身黏糊糊的boss的精液在他的体内那么满“出不来了……”言可怜兮兮的颤抖着声音说到。

“真拿你没办法”giotto伸手想帮他把后穴的精液引出来，却被言制止了，他脸红红的说“已经……没关系不要出来，就这样gio的精液一直都在我的里面……”giotto惊讶了片刻有勾起嘴角“阿言，真是可爱呢……”

言起身坐在桌子上把giotto推到在椅子上拉起他的领带让他靠近自己，雪白的小腿抬起脚勾起giotto的下巴“boss我还没允许你从我的身体里退出来～”意犹未尽色情的舔着小嘴，放下自己的小腿分开自己两条腿，露出小穴被操红红的还在收缩多余精液顺着小穴往外流“呐～boss我下面没喝饱，他们都流掉了”手指在小穴口画着圈。画面太美不敢想象，giotto咽了一口口水“墓森教的挺多啊。”把言抱着坐在自己腿上。

言顺势手臂环着giotto的脖子，“boss我学习能力很快的”腾出一只手扶起性器插入自己后穴，一下子坐下去“呃啊嗯……好涨……嗯啊填满了”giotto的手抚摸着他的背，“阿言你很骚啊”“嗯啊不唔……才没有额啊啊……”后面好痒好想要言扭动着腰上下抽插着，一开始很快后来渐渐的慢了下来，满脸委屈的抓着giotto的披风“唔……boss我嗯没力气了”。

giotto好笑的看着可怜巴巴的言，决定帮他一把“呵，12岁的小骚货”轻笑把言背对自己趴在桌子上撅起屁股上去就是一下“唔啊嗯～好痛唔嗯～”接下来是刚加强烈的抽插“啊啊啊嗯好快……不行啊啊嗯嗯……又要要去了”一只手扒着桌子一只手想要阻止giotto但是被他抓住，使的性器更加的往他深处让他和giotto完全的贴在一起又狠狠的套弄了下一顶“接好了，阿言”“啊啊啊啊啊去去了～”giotto的精液全都进来了～好满足“哈唔嗯～giotto不要拔出来让他一直在里面过一个晚上吧……”原本giotto打算抽出来听了这话，这可是你说的……【于是乎又不知道来了多少遍】

言就像一张纯洁的白纸，就这样染上属于我的颜色。 ——giotto


End file.
